I'll Stand By You (Rachel & Frances)
by RedgravesTardis
Summary: Best friends that turns into lovers, they have been friends for years, they tell each other that they love each other on prom night  then something happens to Rachel so they lose touch for some Years and then they find each other again :)
1. Disclaimer and Information

_*****Please read if some chapters doesn't make sense*****_

 _ **Disclaimer-**_ **I Do not own any of the characters, apart from if Rachel has a baby then the character that I own will be the baby but, all I own is the storylines**

 _ **Info-**_

 _After a few weeks of term two, Rachel and Danny was involved in a car crash but Danny didn't survive, Rachel had tried to save him but she couldn't and now her mum blames her for his death._

©MasonsTardis2016

 _Do not copy This,_


	2. Chapter 1

Rachel was the daughter of Kathy Goodwin who was the head teacher of Waterloo Road, Rachel was the quiet kid, But she would go out every night drinking, She didn't want her mum to find out about her drinking.

{Frances First term}

On Frances first day of school, Kathy had put her in all of Rachel's classes, Rach was in English with Danny O'Donoghue, she had her head on the table she had lost interest of the lesson and tried to get some sleep, when she heard a knock on the door, Her mum and Frances came walking in, Kathy went over to rachel and slammed a heavy book onto her desk, she woke and stood up

"What the hell you playing at" she said in a defensive voice

"I can ask you the same question, now sit back down" Kathy replied to her with a question.

Rach sat back down in her seat, Kathy spoke to the class,

"This is Frances Myers, she's our new girl and she's in all your lessons Rachel"

Rach screwed her nose up "great",

Kathy gave Rachel her cross look

"And that's enough of your attitude"

As the day went on not much happened.

{New term of Rachel, second term for Frances}

Since the last term when a new girl called Frances had joined all Rachel's friends wanted to be Frances friends as she knew knew when to stop drinking before she got herself into trouble, Rach started to feel unwanted.

Rach was getting bullied as everyone found out that she slept with another girl called Jo that she had met outside of school, she didn't want her mum to know about her everyone was calling her names apart from Frances, she knew what it was like to get called names.

As the days went by she started to skip her classes just to try and get the bullying to stop. As it was a Monday Rachel had double Pe with but she didn't wanna take part as she knew that all the girls in her class would say something about her as getting changed in the changing rooms. Tom wouldn't let her skip so she went into the changing rooms and looked around before going into the toilets and locking the door, she slowly got changed into her kit listening what the girls was saying about her.

The girls apart from Frances was calling her names again. Buxton looked over at Frances,

"Don't you think shes a slut?"

"Leave her alone yeah?" Frances replied quickly as she was folding her uniform up and placing it on top her bag.

Buxton continued to say horrible stuff about rach, this time rachel was getting angry and was at breaking point before she was going to lash out, she unlocked the door, Rachel had been drinking so she was drunk, she would get violent when she had loads to drink.

"I bet her mum's a prostitute to" Buxton said to another girl. Rach had lost it and came storming out of the cubicle, she went towards her and punched her

"go on,Continue with the names" she said punching her again.

"Your a slut" Buxton replied as she managed to punch her back in the face.

Rachel fully went for Buxton she was too angry at her, they was both on the floor, Rach was sat on top of punching the daylights out of her, all of a sudden half the girls was cheering on Buxton and the other half was cheering on Rachel. Both Buxton and Rachel's faces was covered in blood.

Frances looked around before telling Julie to get Mrs Goodwin and . Julie went and got and then tom. Both Kathy and tom came running in to the changing rooms, Frances was holding Rach back from Buxton

"Get off Me!" She shouted kicking off

"Rach calm down" Frances said holding her back

Tom had got Buxton and the rest of the girls out of the room so that Kathy could try to get rach to calm down, but Rachel wasn't having none of it and swung a punch at her mother

Kathy held her face where rach had punched her

"Cooler now!"

"That's all you care about is your proxy anti-violence policy!"

"I said Cooler"

"And I ain't going if that bitch is going to be in there!"

Kathy sighed looking at Frances.

"I'll take her miss"

"You don't have to Frances"

"No, I Want to miss and I think her stuff is in one of the cubicles"

Frances replied to Kathy in a soft voice. Kathy Gave a slight nod to her.

Frances had hold of Rach tight, she came out the changing rooms, taking rach to an empty class room to calm her down, they went in, Frances locked the door and looked at Rachel who was sat down at a desk, she had her head on the desk.

"Rach I'm gonna get an first aid box and some ice packs"

"Whatever" mumbled Rachel

Frances unlock the door and stepped outside then locking it again in case Rachel went for someone else, Frances made her way to the school nurse, she knocked on the door and waited for an answer

"Come in"

She went inside the school nurses office

"What can I do for you?" Asked Helen

"I need a first aid kit and some ice packs, Its for Rachela and "

Helen nodded then went and got the first aid kit and some ice packs "Bring the first aid kit back after you're done or just give it to Mrs Goodwin" she said with a smile "Your a good girl"

"Thanks miss, Someone's gotta keep an eye on Rach who's not joining in with the bullying please don't tell Mrs Goodwin that please?"

"Course I won't its not my place to say about it" Helen said with a little smile

Frances soon left and went back to Rachel she came back into the room, she went back over to her, Rach looked calmer than she was before.

"I got the first aid kit and the ice packs" she softly said as she came closer to her.

Rach looked up a little, and nodded.

Frances sat next to her lifting her head up

"Oh rach look at the state of you" she paused and thought for a second while looking at rach, She was falling in love with her, she had been for a while, Rach was also falling in love with her, she didn't think that Frances would be her type.

Rachel didn't say anything back, she wanted to go home. Frances opened the box and got out some wipes

"This might sting a bit" she said taking Rachel's hand so she could clean her knuckles, Rach flinched a little at times, she pulled a few faces, Frances smiled at her. A piece of hair had come out from behinds Frances ear, Frances was too busy cleaning her face so she didn't notice that rach was stroking her hand.

Frances kept smiling at her, rach seen the piece of hair that had fallen out of place, so she softly tucked it back behind her ear, then softly stroked her side of her face

"Are you taken?"

"What makes you think that Rach?

" well you're pretty, attractive, Everyone wants to be with you" rach said as she looked down a little

Frances lifted her head up again "shh rach"

"You got friends,People who care about you, I got no-one I'm just a drunk" she said with tears running down her face

"Hey that's not true, you got your mum and you got me" Frances softly said as she wiped the tears

Rach didn't say anything and let more tears fall

"Hey, come on shh" Frances pulled her into a tight hug stroking the back of her head and kissed the top of her head.

Rach was confused with her feelings, she looked up at Frances and kissed her softly before pulling away.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to"

"Rach don't be sorry"

"But your taken"

Frances didn't say nothing and kissed her back with a little bit of passion, rach kissed her back more then smiled in between the kiss.

Frances kissed her smile, pulling her onto her lap and placed her hands on Rachel's sides

"You're the one I really want Rach, no one else, just you"

"Why me? Why not Buxton?"

"Because she's not you"

Rach smiled a little and played with her top

"Take it off if you want"

"I just might"

Rach smirked, taking off Frances PE top, She bit her bottom lip gently, she admiring her body mainly at Frances breasts,

"Can I -"

"All yours" she said cutting Rachel off from her sentence. Rachel slowly placed her right hand on Frances right breast, slowing squeezing it gently, Frances let out a soft moan, rach kept squeezing them shortly after taking off Frances bra, she was getting turned on herself.

"Never thought that you would be this sexy" rach said with another smirk

"Oh I can say that about you"

Frances replied smirking back at her and slowly slipping her hand down her shorts, she had placed it on top of her pants, then ran a finger along her clit making her go a little tense, Rach let out a small moan, she ran another finger across her clit before rubbing her, she wanted to make her wet before she slipped her hand down her pants. Rach was moaning a little louder, she was enjoying it, she was wet so Frances slipped her hand down her pants feeling how wet she was and rubbed her with her thumb more faster

"Oh baby you bad girl"

"Punish me baby" she replied as she kissed her neck roughly, Frances moved her head slightly to the side. Rach was slowly teasing Frances as she was slowly taking her top and bra off, she throw her top and bra on the floor, it landed on top of Frances top and bra, she wrapped her arms around her next and whispered

"Shag me baby I want you"

Frances smiled and stood up, she removed Rachel's shorts and pants then removed hers she picked rach up and laid her down on the floor, Frances stood over rach admiring her sexy naked body before climbing on top of Rach, she held her and stroked her sides, Frances went down on her kissing her body roughly, she reached her clit, she teased her clit with her tongue before entering it, still teasing her, she moaned grabbing hold of the desk table legs tightly, she could feel her walls getting a little tense.

After five minutes of Frances shagging her with her tongue rach soon came so Frances cleaned it up, she looked up at rach with a big smile on her face,

"You taste amazing"

rach looked down at her "Now for the real thing" Frances climbed back on top of her and made their clits touch, slowly starting to shag her rach held her again, they was both moaning each others name at the same time.

An hour past Frances had finished shagging Rach and was lying next her

"You know I always like girls that gets real hot and sweaty"

Rach was trying to her breath back "I can tell baby" she looked over at Frances and kissed her again, Frances softly pulled Rachel's head onto her chest and wrapping an arm around her.


	3. Chapter 2

With Rach peacefully asleep on Frances chest, Frances held her and kept stroking her hair while Rachel slept, after a little while Frances started to fall asleep herself, She had put a blanket over them so that their body was covered in-case anyone had tried to come in, As Frances was stroking her hair Rachel smiled in her sleep, she had never felt like this before, that someone wanted her for who she is and not for someone that she didn't want to be.

it was now about 12:30pm, it was lunch time, Both Rachel and Frances was still asleep, Rach woke first, she looked up at Frances and smiled, she kissed her cheek then stroked it a little as she did this Frances smiled in her sleep "come back to bed" she mumbles , meaning where they was laying. Rach also smiled before getting comfy and falling back to sleep on her.

The blanket on Rachel's side had moved and wasn't coving up all of Rachel's body, Rach didn't care but she didn't want her mum to find out that she was into girls, she wasn't ready to tell her that she liked girls, Rachel's clit was covered with the blanket but her right boob wasn't, it was showing, Rach tried to get back to sleep but she wasn't tried any-more but she stayed with her head on Frances chest area playing her hair, she didn't care that they was both in silence to her it was perfect.

Kathy was pissed off with Rachel, She was pissed off with her because of the drinking, with her starting fights with Natalie and with punching her face, she didn't have a clue that her daughter liked girls, it would be a shock but Kathy had seen how close Frances and Rachel had gotten over the term she thought it was nice for Rach to have someone else other than her mum even-though Rach wouldn't really talk to her, Kathy was thinking about what she was going to do with Rachel now that she had become the centre of the fights, she didn't really want to exclude l her but the fights had gotten worst so she didn't have a choice, She had an Exclusion letter in her hand.

Kathy really didn't want exclude her, she was walking towards the room where Frances and Rachel are, she had a key for it, She didn't know that they was both was naked, Rachel had managed to fall back asleep after she wrote her mobile number on Frances arm in semi-Permanent marker, she drew a heart at the the end of the writing the number, she also coloured it in, Frances had felt her do that and just smiled.

Because Rach had gotten drunk she kept falling asleep then waking back up as she couldn't really sleep, she had fallen asleep again but this time she stayed asleep. She got comfy on Frances.

Kathy was now at the door of the class room where the girls was and had got her keys out, she found the key to the classroom and put it in the lock and slowly turned the key to unlock it.


	4. Chapter 3

As Kathy started to unlock it Steph came down the corridor and went over to her, so Kathy stopped and took the key out and turned to face Steph, Her and Steph was close friends,

Steph wasn't only close to Kathy she was Close to Rachel two, she was like a second mum to Rach.

Steph was about to ask about the two girls when she seen her eye, Steph studied it carefully.

"Woooha, what happened honey?" Steph asked softy

"Rachel happened.."

Steph came a little closer and put her hand on Kathys Cheek and softly started to strke it to ease the pain of the black eye "what Your Rach punched you? Was there a reason?"

Kathy smiled a little as she let her touch her black eye and nodded "Buxton was bullying her again, Rach went for her but went for me instead"

"I'm sure she didn't mean to.."

Kathy knew the side of Rach that know one else knew when she was drunk, as sometimes she would lash out on her not meaning to, but she was to scared to tell Steph about it.

"Let's hope so" Kathy nodded and pushed Steph away a little as she was getting too close "Steph don't.."

"Sorry" Steph stepped back "so what are you gonna do?"

Kathy showed her the envelope as she hand tears again "I'm going to exclude her" she said as her voice got shaky as she didn't want to do it, a tear rolled down her cheek

"Hey, shush," Steph said as she pulled her into a hug and started to rub her back "it's gonna be okay, your doing the right thing even if it don't feel like it is"

"Is it?" Kathy said crying into her

"Course it will, you know Rach, she'll understand why your doing this"

"But what if she don't? What if she takes it out on me for excluding her?"

"I'll be here to help you and her honey" she lifted her head up a little so she could wipe her eyes, she placed both of her hands on to her face and softly wiped the tears away with her thumbs. As she was wiping the tears away on her right eye, the eye that Rach Had punched her on , so she went extra softly.

Kathy started to calm down and slowly started to stop crying, she looked Steph in the eyes, her feelings was mixed she wasn't sure if she felt the same way as Steph felt to her, having just lost her husband in a car crash.

Rach woke as she heard some talking outside the classroom but she didn't think much of it at first, she couldn't quite recognise her mums voice but knew that there was people outside Danny's class.

Rach never really spent time with her dad as he was always out drinking with his mates that he kept in contact with from his school, she never went to his funeral as she was around Stephs taking to her as she fought that she couldn't tell her mum how she felt her about her sexuality so she told her how she felt and spent the night there while Kathy was at home drinking, Steph was understand as Rach was telling her how she felt, she promised that she wasn't going to tell Kathy unless she had premission to.

Rachels head was pounding she just wanted to sleep next to Frances, she was also seeing Jo outside of the school but she really wanted to be with Frances. She got her phone and opened up a new text message and inserted Jo's name into the sender and began to type into the message box, as she did Frances woke a little "who you texting baby?"

"Someone from my old school baby, nothing to worry about"

Frances smiled "I'm not baby"

The message read;

 _ **"Hey Jo, it's me Rach.**_

 _ **Just to say that I think we should break it up, it doesn't feel the same anymore, we had our good times but I think that this relationship was better of as a one night stand,**_

 _ **I'm sorry**_

 _ **Love Rachel x"**_

She sent it and put her phone in Frances bag as her stuff was up in the office, Rach began to kiss Frances neck softly but a little rough.

Steph was Really in love with Kathy, she was letting it show but Kathy wasn't wuite feeling that way, Steph had slipped her left hand down Kathys trousers and down her pants, she placed her hand on her clit and slowly started to rub her as she was looking into her eyes. Kathy got a little tense she wanted her but thought it was too soon, Steph leaned in and kissed her softly, Kathy kissed her back a little and then pushed her away and looked down

"I can't, it's too soon"

"It's okay I understand" Steph said softly with a smile.

"Maybe when I'm ready?"

"Honey it's okay, I understand, I really do understand, I shouldn't of done it"

"It's not you its just too soon, not with Danny and now Rachel..."

"Kathy you don't need to explain yourself, I get it that its too soon for you" Steph said softly

Kathy looked in through the window of the class room and seen rach.

"I think I've just found rach..."

"She's in there? In Danny's Classroom?"

Kathy just nodded "I can't do it, I mean I can't hand her the letter on my on my own, not in his classroom"

"Hey I'm here honey, I'm always here for you and Rach"

Kathy nodded and took a deep breath as she did she put the key back into the keyhole and started to unlock it, Steph was stood behind her and put her hand on her shoulder

"You can do this, I know you can"

Kathy nodded slightly "I'm scared of het reaction"

"Don't be scared, she's your daughter, she's gonna understand why your doing this for her own safety"


	5. Chapter 4

Rach hadn't told her mum about her sexuality, she was scared that she was gonna stop her from seeing Frances, she wanted to be with Frances more then anything she had finally found happiness.

Kathy had sighed she still had her hand on the door looking at steph

"you can do this" Steph said with a smile

Kathy nodded and slowly opened the door

Rach heard the door open but she didn't move as she was comfortable on Frances who was still asleep, Rach gently nudged her

"Baby?" Rach said softly

"What" Frances mumbled

"You need to wake up now"

"I'm to tired" she mumbled again

"I know baby but you need to wake up" Rach said kissing her shoulder softly trying to get her to wake up, France's smiled feeling. Rach kept kissing her shoulder with a smile, Frances began to wake up as Kathy walked in and saw them naked.

"What the hell Rachel?!" Kathy shouted

Rach looked at her mum who was shocked and used some of the blanket to cover up "mum!"

"What the hell are you doing?" She shouted

"I can explain..."

"I don't want to hear it.."

"Please let me explain?"

"I've said I don't want to hear it..."

"But you said..."

"I don't care what I said because I know it's all your fault"

"What?"

"It's your fault that your fathers dead!"

Rach looked at her getting angry "Don't you dare"

"Don't I dare what? Because you was to selfish so you just saved your self and left Danny there!"

Rach had tears in her eyes while she was getting more angry "That's not true!"

"Course it's true your just a selfish bitch!"

"That ain't true... I tried to save him!" Rach said as she got dressed while she was looking at her mum, Kathy wouldn't look at her, Frances had woken up and got dressed and looked at Rach "I'll catch you later" Rach gave her a small nod

"if I'm still around.." Rach replied

"Hey you best be" Frances said as she rubbed her arm a little and walked out the classroom, Rach stood up

"No you didn't! You just saved yourself!"

"Oh my god mum! I tried my best to save him!" Rach shouted at her mum

"No you fucking didn't!" Kathy paused and came closer to her and slapped her hard across the face, Rach looked at her and put her hand on her face as the tears started to fall "I want you gone, I never want to see you again!" Kathy shouted at her

"Fine!" Rachel shouted back at her and got her stuff and walked out the room.

Rach walked out and down to the art department and into the store room getting some black spray paint then headed outside and found a clear bit of the wall, she started to write "I did not kill him" on to wall, Rach didn't care if she got caught as she just wanted her mum to know that she didn't kill him.

Eddie and tom looked over at Rach as she did and then came over to her after realising what she was doing, Rach was nearly done with the spray paint. Tom came over with Eddie "That's enough Rachel" he said getting closer.

Rachel looked over at them "no it's not.." She replied then dropping the spray cans on the floor and stood back to have a look at what she just done.

"Don't make me get Mrs Goodwin " tom said to her

"Go on then, like I care...I'm going"

"No your not" Tom replied

"Yes I am" Rach went to walk off when tom took her arm, Rach turned around and punched him, she didn't mean to as she didn't like it when someone would pull her back by her arm.

"Cooler now!" Tom said holding his nose as it started bleeding

"No!" Rachel shouted again, Eddie looked at tom then at Rach, and then spoke "Tom, come on just let her go.."

Tom sighed "go on go" he said as he let go of her "Mrs Goodwin is still gonna know about this"

"Yeah? Well she doesn't care about her daughter anyone" Rachel replied before walking off. Frances was up in her French class, she was stood by the window watching Rachel walk out of the school gates, she got her phone out and got her messages up and started to type Rach's number into sent to box and Then started to type the message out in the text box, she began to type;

 _"Hey baby,_

 _Hope your okay? And I'm here if you need someone to talk to, just text me_

 _F xxx_

 _Ps,_

 _your sex was amazing , can't wait to do it again ;) "_

She sent the text while still watching her carefully from the window, Rachel heard her phone go off as she was looking for a bottle of vodka that she had put back into her bag, she didn't get her phone out as she just wanted to be on her own for a while so she could calm herself down as she didn't want to take it all out on Frances.

Rach had finally found the bottle and opened it as she walked down the street, she started drinking it as she walked to the graveyard, once she got there she walked over to Danny's headstone and sat down, she drank some more vodka, she started to feel a little drunk

"I'm sorry that I let you down" she said knowing that she was talking to herself but she also knew that her dad was listening "Mum hates my guts because I couldn't save you..." She said as the tears started to fall down her face "I miss you dad.." She said with more tears and downed the rest of the bottle, she got out her phone and looked a picture of her and Danny and Kathy before "I never said it enough but I love you dad" she said as she wiped the tears away and got up and walked back home.

As Rach was walking home she seen some kids with their parents, Rach started to get the feeling like she wasn't wasn't wanted, as she was feeling guilty that she didn't spend enough time with her dad.

It didn't take Rach long to get home, she unlocked the door but kept it open and walked through to the kitchen and taking more bottles of vodka and wine and took them upstairs into the bathroom, she looked into the mirror seeing her reflection and punched the mirror then looked for her tablets that she used to take to numb the pain of her broken arm, she also found a razor blade.

Rach sat against the bath as she started to take the tablets with a bottle of wine, she took her phone back out of her bag and read the message that Frances had sent her an hour ago, she read it and replied

 _"You deserve to be with someone else, I'm only gonna hurt you, I'm sorry, it's nice that we met..."_

Rach sent to her as she took more tablets with the wine as she was now feeling numb, she took the razor blade and pressed it against her wrist, she had tears as it started to cut through her skin and started to bleed, she rested it on the floor and put her head back and closed her eyes.

Frances phone went off in the class, she looked at it and started to worry so she packed up all her things and walked out the class then down the stairs and out of the building, she started to run to Rachel's hoping that she hadn't done anything stupid. She didn't want to lose Rach as they only had just got together that day.

Once Frances got to the house, she noticed that the front door was still open so she went in and looked around the downstairs for Rach and started to call her name, there was no answer so Frances went upstairs looking around then noticed Rach's hand in the bathroom as the bathroom door was open a little, she went over and pushed the door open seeing Rachel, and all the bottles of wine and vodka that she drank, she also noticed the tablets and then the razor blade

Frances went in and went over to her "Rach?"

Rach didn't respond as she was unconscious , Frances gently slapped her face but she still wasn't responding , she took her hand as the tears was falling from her face "Rach please..." She said and got her phone out and phoned for an ambulance.


	6. Chapter 5

France's didn't want to lose her, she had only just got to know her a little, she stayed next to her until the ambulance came, once the ambulance got to Rachel's Frances showed them where she was , they tried to get to respond but she didn't.

Frances kept hold of Rachel's hand as they moved her onto the stretcher, the paramedics took Rach out the ambulance and put her in, Frances got in after them, she wanted to be there when Rachel woke up.

Frances was sat next to Rachel, she was stroking her hair as tears was falling from her face, she kinda had a feeling that Rachel wasn't going to make it but she didn't want that feeling to be true,she just wanted her to be okay as she couldn't see her future without Rachel.

The paramedics tried to give Rachel the right medication to get her stable, Rach wasn't reacting to the medication that they was giving her, she just wanted to die as she didn't want her mum to blame her for Danny's death anymore, she was innocent but her mum thought that she was a murder.

Frances kept stroking her hair, she was a state but wanted to stay as she knew that she was the only person that Rachel had trusted, France's wiped her face a little as she had more tears falling, she kissed her head and spoke quietly "I love you Rach" hoping that it would make Rach wake up.

The ambulance pulled up in the emergency hospital bay, the paramedics opened the door and France's got out followed by the stretcher , France's took Rachel's hand again the moment she was out of the ambulance. They rushed her to the intensive care unit where they would try to get her to respond to the medicine again, they put her into a room, and on to the bed . Frances stood outside the room as she watched them try to get Rach to respond to the medicine again.

It took the nurses a little while to get her fully stable as Rach had started to respond to the medicine , France's who was still stood out the room watching them was looking at the photo of the two of them that she had only took a few hours ago in the classroom, she couldn't stop the tears from falling as she saw how happy Rach was in the photo because she made her feel loved.

Frances wanted a coffee so she went to the nearest coffee machine and got herself a coffee then came back to the room and sat on the chair outside it, she slowly sipped the coffee as she started to think, she needed to tell Kathy about what happened but knew that Kathy might not want to know so she was going to tell Steph instead.

Frances went onto her messages and tapped on write a new message and entered Steph's number then taped the text body and started to type

 _ **"Hey, erm I didn't know who to send this to out of you and Kathy**_

 _ **so I thought I'll send it to you.**_

 _ **Anyway it's an emergency? Rachel's in hospital"**_

Frances typed with more tears, she knew that she was doing the right thing by telling someone that Rach was in hospital, she sent the text and put her coffee on the sit next to her and put her head in her hands.

A few hours later Rachel was in a stable condition, on of the nurses came out the room and spoke "Frances?"

Frances looked up at the nurse "Is Rachel Okay?" She just needed to know that her Rachie was going to be okay

The nurse smiled "she's in a stable condition, would you like to see her?"

"Please?" Frances replied

"Of course you can" the nurse smiled again

"Is she still unconscious?" Frances asked

"No, she's conscious but she's sleeping"

Frances smiled a little more hearing that they had brought her round from being unconscious. Frances got up and looked at the nurse "is she going to be okay though?"

"You can ask her that yourself when she wakes up" the nurse smiled

Frances just nodded and walked into the room and walked over to the bed and sat down next to her and took her hand and kissed it gently.

Kathy was still in the classroom, she was looking around as she was remembering how Danny was there for Kathy when Rach and Kathy would have an shouting match, Kathy had tears rolling down her face, Steph looked over and saw so she came in and walked over to her and pulled her into a tight hug.

"He's really gone isn't he?!" She said in tears

"I'm afraid so" Steph replied softy

"I miss him"

"Hey, I know"

"I've only got Mel left"

"Hey that's not true, There's Rach"

"Course it's true, Rachel isn't part of the family anymore"

"You can't throw her out just because she likes girls?"

"It isn't about that"

"It's about that night?"

"Yeah, she just saved herself"

"Rach wouldn't do that, she told me what happened..."

"Oh she would, she hated it when the attention wasn't on her"

Steph heard her phone go off and took it out of her pocket and looked at the text, Kathy watched her "who's that?"

"It's Frances"

"Why would she be texting you when she should be in lesson?"

"She's at the hospital with Rachel"

Kathy just looked at her "I'm not going" she said quickly

"She's your daughter"

"Not anymore"

Steph sighed "what happens between you two, you would drop everything and be there for her"

"That was before she killed her dad"

"Come on"

"I just said I'm not going"

"we're going to your office"

"Oh"

Steph took her hand and started to walk out the classroom and back up to the office.

Rachel had felt Frances take her hand and felt her kiss it, Frances wanted to be close to her so she got on the bed and laid next to her and kissed her head letting her know that she was there for her. As Rach felt her kids her head, she began to wake up from her sleep, she looked around a little before looking down at Frances

"Hey" she said quietly

Frances looked up at her and smiled "Hey stranger"

Rach smiled a little before speaking again "what happened?"

"You tried to kill yourself" she said putting her hand on her face

Rach looked down a little

"You scared the shit of me"

"I'm sorry" Rach had tears and let them fall.

"Hey," Frances paused and wiped her tears away "I'm still here"

"You shouldn't be..."

"Rach I love you okay" she said as she kissed her softly, Rach kissed her back a little.


	7. Chapter 6

Rach broke the kiss and looked at her like she did when she broke down in front of her in the class room.

"But you shouldn't... Like you said I Scared the shit out of you as you thought that I wasn't going to make it... You should be with someone like Buxton who doesn't want to kill herself every minute of the day..."

Frances continued to stroke Rachel's hand "Hey, how many times do I have tell you Rach? your the only one that makes me happy, I want to spend the rest of my life with you"

Rach looked at Frances hand then moved it off her own hand "I'm really not the one you want"

"Rach baby, you are the one I want to be with, I want to be the one that makes you happy, the one who makes you forget that you've been hurt..."

"Are you sure you want to do that?"

"I want to make you better Rachie"

Rach smiled a little when she heard her call her Rachie then spoke "it's gonna be a challenge"

Frances smiled at Rach as she smiled a little "is that a smile? , I promise you that it's gonna be worth the challenge"

Rach took her hand again and put her other hand on Frances face and stroked her cheek gently "I'm sorry"

"Hey, don't be baby"

"No I am I really scared you"

"Hey why don't you tell me what happened?"

"What bit did you want to know about?"

Frances stroked her hand again "all of the crash to now baby, I promise that I'm not going anywhere"

"I can't it hurts to much to think about that night"

"Hey princess take your time"

"I can't"

"Hey,you can"

"I can't Frances"

Frances nodded "Tell me when ready to"

"I will tell you but not yet"

"Just take your time"

Rach nodded a little at her "I'm really sorry"

"Hey it's okay I'm still here"

Rach smiled a little more and got a little comfy, she wanted to cuddle into Frances , Rach looked at her but wasn't sure if Frances still wanted her to call her babe so she didn't

"bab...Frances?"

"Yeah princess"

"Can you lie with me"

"Hey princess you don't have to ask"

Frances got onto the hospital bed and laid down with Rach, she let Rach cuddle into her as it made her feel better, Steph had lied about going to the office, she had her keys and took Kathy to her car, she unlocked it and got in, Kathy did the same and put her belt on. Steph started to drive she had told Kathy that she was taking her home but she was taking her to the hospital instead.

Kathy had no idea that she was on her way to see Rachel, Steph drove onto the main road and followed the signs to the hospital , Kathy looked out the window and saw one of the signs

"Where are we going?" She asked

"To see Rachel"

"I don't want to..

"She needs her mum Kathy"

"What have I told you, I'm not her mum anymore"

"Kathy Goodwin, your always going to be her mum, she needs you!"

"I'm not her mum anymore!"

"God sake Kathy! Your her mum and she loves you!"

"For the last time! I'm not her mum anymore!"

"Yes you are! And your going to see her and that's final!"

Kathy didn't say anything as she knew that Steph was right, Rach was still her daughter and she did need to see her to tell her that she didn't hate for for going out with Frances. Kathy got her phone out and opened up her pictures and looked at the one of all four of them and smiled a little.

Steph looked over at her and seen her smile, she smiled to

"Is that a smile?"

"No.." Kathy tried to lie about the fact that she was smiling.

"It is isn't it?" Steph said with more of a smile

"Maybe it is" Kathy said as she looked over at her with the smile on her face.

"Oh I know it's a smile"

"Okay okay, it is"

Steph continued to smile as they pulled up into the hospital carpark, she drove around trying to find a space she couldn't find one yet. Rachel was now asleep on Frances, Frances didn't mind it as she loved making Rachel feel safe.

Rachel didn't wasn't expecting any visitors as She didn't know that France had told Kathy and Steph about her trying to attempt suicide as Rach thought that she was doing her mum a favour by not being around anymore.

Steph finally found a parking space, She parked up and looked over at Kathy and took her hand

"You ready?"

Kathy looked at her as she thought that they was too late to see Rachel "what if we're too late?"

"We aren't honey"

"But what if we are? I never got the chance to say I'm sorry"

"Kathy, listen to me, we aren't late, she's still in there with Frances"

Kathy nodded a little "what if she hates me?"

"Then you two need to talk to each other more"

"When we try to, I always blame her for Danny's death.."

"You do know that she tried her best to save him"

"Yeah... I've been to hard on her, I should of been there for her" Kathy said as she had tears in her eyes, steph pulled her into a hug "hey, shhh, there's still a chance to get Rach back"

Kathy nodded again and cried a little into her, Steph continued to rub her back to calm her down, she also kissed her head Kathy smiled a little as she felt while she was calming down.

"Hey it's okay" Steph said softly as she kissed her head again

"I want to see her, I need to see her" she said as she wiped her tears away

"And you can honey, I'm not stopping you"

Kathy nodded and got out the car, Steph also got out and went round to her and took her hand, Kathy held it with a little smile, they started to walk towards the hospital. When they got to to the hospital entrance Kathy looked around before walking into the reception and asked where Rachel was.

It took them a few moments to find out as the woman on the reception drakes asked who Kathy was to Rachel so Larry had to explain that she was her mum, they finally got told where she was.

Both Kathy and Steph walked to where Rachel was staying, they got to the door, Kathy looked in through the window seeing her daughter attached to the heart rate machine and cuddled up to Frances.

Frances woke up to the feeling that someone was watching her sleep, she looked down at Rach and kissed her head seeing that she was still asleep, she stroked her hair gently before she looked up at the window seeing Steph and Kathy. As Frances saw Kathy standing at the window she smiled a little and gave them the hand signal to come in.

Kathy started to feel unsure that she was doing the right thing so she told Steph to go in first , Steph didn't want to leave Kathy's side as she knew that she would walk off so she held her hand more tighter to tell her that it was going to be okay, Kathy felt and calmed down a little before walking into the room, Frances just smiled at her as she was proud that she had came and she started to have doubts that she wasn't coming.

"Hey.." Kathy said quietly seeing Rachel asleep

"Hey miss" Frances replied

"How is she?"

"She's asleep, blaming herself that she doesn't want to be here..."

Kathy gave a small nod, "She didn't want to be saved did she?"

"No.." Frances replied.

Kathy looked away "it's all my fault"

"Why don't you come sit next to her?"

"I can't she hates me"

"Hey, you both need each other right now, I can go if you want"

Kathy looked at her and smiled a little "no your fine" she said as she started to walk over to the bed and sat down on the chair next to Rachel. Kathy watched her sleep as she noticed that Rachel's left arm was bandaged up, she took her hand gently and held it.

"What happened to her arm?"

"She...erm... She found a razor blade" Frances paused as her voice started to shake as she was thinking about how she found her.

"She didn't did she?" Kathy asked softly, Frances looked down as she had tears again so she just nodded before speaking again

"She also overdosed with her tablets and vodka..."

"She did all that because of me?" Kathy replied looking at Rachel with tears, she was stroking her hand softly.

"Yeah..." Frances paused "she said that she didn't fit in anymore, that no one loves her, but I do..."

"I know you do, and I'm proud that it's you"

"What do you mean miss?"

"With everything that's gone on, you've been by her side, where as I haven't been..."

"Hey, it's okay you was grieving"

"We both was... It's not, I pushed my own daughter away when I should of been there for her, she's the one who needed more help then I did"

Frances put her hand on top of Kathy's and held it

"But your here now miss"

"Yeah"

"Then that's all what matters now"

Kathy smiled more realising that she was right, Rach slowly started to wake up hearing Frances talking to someone as she didn't know that it was her mum, Kathy watched her as she did.

"Hey sleepy head" Kathy said quietly again, knowing that she was half awake, Rach thought it was Frances

"Hey" she replied and woke up more , she realised that it was her mum talking so she looked at her mum and pulled her hand away from hers, thinking that she came to have a ago at her when all that Kathy wanted to do was apologise for her not being there

"Rach?"

Rach didn't say anything to her as she didn't know what to say to her so she looked away before thinking of something to say to her

"Why are you here?"

"To see you?"

"I don't want to see you?"

"Rach please?"

"Why should I?! You didn't even care about all the pain I've been going through!"

"I do, I'm sorry, I've pushed you away, I'm sorry for blaming you for everything"

"Sorry doesn't mean nothing..."

"Rachel please I'm trying here"

"Well don't"

"Please Rachel?"

"You don't really care about me!"

"Hey that's not fair!"

"Oh it is fair!"

"Rach, I'm sorry you know..."

"No I don't know... I needed you that night!"

"What night?" Kathy paused "the night Danny did"

And where was you?"

"What's that got to do with it?"

"Tell me where you was that night?"

Kathy just looked over Steph, neither of them said anything

"Well mum?"

"I was with Steph" she said really quietly

"What was that?"

Frances looked at Rachel as Rach pulled away from the hug.

"Rach don't do this to her.."

"Why not?"

"She's trying to be there there for you"

"Well she rather sleep with a member of stuff then be with her dying husband!

Kathy looked down at the floor with tears "Rach I'm sorry"

"I want you to go but a part of me want you to stay.."

Kathy looked up at her, and wiped her tears "I was going to tell you?"

"When? After the funeral that I was never invited to?"

"I wanted you there Rach, I really did"

"Why didn't you?"

"Because I knew that your Nan would start on you..."

Rach nodded "so you banned me to protect me from her, but why did you start blaming me for it?"

"It happened to fast.. I mean I had that call then I thought back to that argument that we had and I guess I let my anger over take my feelings"

"It hurts when I tried to tell you that I've never killed him, I tried to save him mum but I couldn't" as Rach's voice went shaky as her eyes started to feel with tears, Frances gently pulled her back into a hug , Kathy held her hand again, this time Rachel let her she also cried into Frances.

"I know honey, I'm sorry"

"I want my mum back"

"I'm here sweetie, why don't you tell me and Frances what happened that night?

"You wouldn't believe me..."

"Hey we would honey"

"But you might not"

"Hey, we will"

"It was the day argument, I didn't know he was gonna use that car , I though he was going to use yours"

"What did you do Rach?" Kathy asked softly

"I...I cut the breaks of his car... I'm sorry mum"

Kathy just stroked her hand knowing it was an accident

"Hey it's okay, it wasn't your fault"

"No mum it is... I killed him!"

"But it was an accident you tried to stop it from happening"

Rach nodded a little "I'm a murder though"

"Rach, your not, don't ever think of your self as one"

"You should still hate me..."

"Rach I can't hate you anymore because your my daughter and I know we haven't always seen eye to eye but I love you"

"Mel's your favourite daughter, she's not a fuck up like me"

"Hey, Your not a fuck up, Your my special daughter"

"I'm not special, I'm just a mistake"

"Rach, shhh" Kathy said as she sat on the bed, Frances let go off Rach so that Kathy could hug her, Kathy hugged her tight, Rach put her head on her shoulder, Kathy kissed her head. Rach looked up at her a little

"Mum?"

"Yeah honey?" Kathy replied softly

"Can you forgive me for what I put the family through?"

"Hey, Course I can, I know that you never meant it" Kathy paused "Can you forgive me for saying that I never wanted to see you again?"

Rach nodded with tears "I miss him Mum"

"I know you do, because I miss him to" Kathy replied kissing her head with tears again before looking over at Frances

"I want you two to know that I'm not angry with you for liking each other, I'm proud that you've both found someone that makes you happy"

Frances looked at her "Thanks Miss"

Kathy smiled "Frances you can call me Kathy seeing that you are going out with my daughter"

Frances nodded and cuddled into them, Rach had got comfy on to Kathy and had fallen asleep again, this time she was asleep on her mum. Kathy looked down and smiled at her and stroked her hair "Someone's tired"

"Not surprised with how much alcohol she had taken in to her system today" Frances replied

Kathy nodded "Maybe now that she knows that she has a family she won't drink that much anymore".


End file.
